wolfquestfandomcom-20200214-history
WolfQuest Team
The WolfQuest Team consists of three usergroups on the community forums and two developers. WolfQuest Community On the community forum, there are two usergroups that represent the WolfQuest Team. These are as follows: WolfQuest Team Members Members who created or are involved with the development of the WolfQuest game and by extension, the founders and/or co-founders of WolfQuest. They are qualified to wear grey-blue usernames accompanied by the WolfQuest Team Member rank. These members are the employers or employees of Minnesota Zoo and Eduweb. Current members *Dave - loboLoco - Game producer and head at Eduweb. *Susan - Pepper - Educator, current community lead and treasurer at Eduweb. *Tim Buzza - Music composer. Former members *Steve - WileE - Former associate producer and former Eduweb employee. *Grant - ZooGuy - Former project lead and MN Zoo employee. *Michelle - WQ Project Coordinator - Former community lead and the first project coordinator. Former MN Zoo employee. *Cana - WQ Coordinator - Former community lead and the second project coordinator, having succeeded Michelle's position. *Kristie - Former and third project coordinator, having succeeded Cana's position. Status Unknown *CLBailey - Wolf expert. Current affiliation unknown. *wolf11837 - Role and current affiliation unknown. *canis007 - Wolf expert. Current affiliation unknown. Administrators Members with red usernames are administrators. Those within the WolfQuest Team will use the WolfQuest Team Member rank. Moderators Members with green names are not directly part of the WolfQuest Team, but they are expected to positively and accurately represent them.wolfquest.org • New Moderators 24-Mar-2012Proof in an old mod application topic showing the mod expectations. These expectations have since been included in most modern application openings. Development Team The developers of the game are accredited to Eduweb and Minnesota Zoo. This group of people are largely involved with the development of the game among other tasks. Minnesota Zoo's role included community management, public relations, advertising the project, providing educational content and possibly being the lead of some events which occurred in past years (Wild Wolf EdVenture, wolf Q&A sessions and such) available on the website and other such tasks. It is known that a majority of the game development was performed by Eduweb, such as programming and script writing, modeling, seeking funds (grant-writing up until 2011) for continued development and purchasing and implementing assets. Trivia *To date, only two of Eduweb's employees have actively administered the WolfQuest community forum. **The first known "main" Eduweb administrator was WileE.As shown in an archive of the forum dated August 24th 2007. Proof. It is probable that this status changed shortly after the game was released.He is no longer a forum moderator at any point prior to the release date. Removal from forum moderation is thought to be due to the first batch of volunteer moderators being appointed around that time. This information may be incorrect due to the limitations of what the wayback archive is able to provide. **The second known "main" Eduweb administrator is Dave. As of 2014, he is believed to be the current and fourth project coordinator, having succeeded Kristie. ***As of 2016, Pepper works in conjunction with the above in a joint effort. *It is not possible to become a member of the WolfQuest Team Members usergroup without actually being an employee of Eduweb or Minnesota Zoo, though the former is much less implied due to Minnesota Zoo effectively ending their role with WolfQuest as of 2012. References *http://wolfquest.org/about_team.php Category:WolfQuest Team Members Category:WolfQuest Team Category:Usergroups Category:WolfQuest Category:Community Category:Staff